Papá se fue
by Nanny PGranger
Summary: 2 familias que no se conocen, una guerra que amenaza con destruirlo todo, 2 niños que tienen el mismo deseo. La guerra es mala pues papa se fue


**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a JK Rowling la historia si es mía. La canción es de Mana**

**Hola! Traigo este one shot, que aunque no lo crean me dio un poco de trabajo terminarlo, el tema es un poco delicado pero espero que les guste**

**Dedicatoria: Para Camille Granger Evans mi beta ayudo en algunas cosillas por ahí, Gracias cami sin ti creo que aun me tardaría en publicar. **

**Ahora si lean el one shot, el final alternativo esta ubicado antes de las reliquias de la muerte, en las vacaciones**

* * *

><p><strong>Papá se fue<strong>

El terror infundado en aquellos países que rodeaban a Austria, era inimaginable, simplemente inmenso. Los disparos, los bombardeos, la gente gritando aterrada eran los sonidos que se escuchaban todos los días. Las personas desaparecían de los poblados, nadie se rehusaba a cumplir órdenes, ¿Quién querría aparecer muerto al día siguiente? Familias enteras sufrían, niños huérfanos lloraban la pérdida de sus padres y padres lloraban la pérdida de sus hijos.

En Alemania una persona, pensaba y afirmaba que era por un bien mayor, por mejorar la genética de la humanidad. El Comandante Supremo Adolf Hitler era temido por la comunidad polaca y austriaca especialmente por la raza judía.

Las personas de *raza Aria que temían las consecuencias de la nueva guerra, escapaban, no deseaban quedarse en un lugar donde su familia era reclutada para enfrentarse a una cruel guerra que generaba tanto dolor.

En medio de todo eso, existían dos familias totalmente diferentes. El hijo de un Gran Teniente, quien tenía a su hogar conformado por su esposa y su pequeño de 5 años, y la otra la familia judía polaca conformada por seis hijos varones, con su pequeña niña, padre y madre.

Ambas familias vivían en un pueblo pequeño, donde aún no llegaba la guerra, las comunidades de diferentes religiones se llevaban perfectamente y si bien los vecinos tenían sus propias creencias estas eran respetadas. Los pueblerinos no temían salir, sin verse afectada por lo que sus ojos veían, sin ver la sangre impregnada en las paredes de las casas, o personas consideradas sospechosas por profesar otra religión ser llevados a la fuerza en lugares especiales, para después no saber nada de ellas para siempre.

**Verano de 1944**

**Landeck (Austria)**

La Primera Familia, tenía una casa de campo en aquel pueblo, todos los fines de semana salían al inmenso jardín a tomar un té. La madre vestida con un vaporoso vestido de color verde, su sombrilla a juego con el vestido para evitar el sol y su bordado en una mano, vigilaba al pequeño niño rubio que apenas acababa de cumplir 5 años, jugaba divertido con su globo de color azul que combinaba con su traje de marinero. El pequeño tenía los rasgos de su padre mas su sonrisa y los ojos eran herencia de su madre.

El reloj marcaba las 3 de la tarde y el pajarito aprecia cantando el típico cu-cu-cu. La señora levanto la vista de su bordado para ver a la sirvienta llevar una bandeja de té y café junto con un pequeño vaso de zumo de naranja para el niño

Al tercer cucu del pajarito, aparecía siempre el señor de la casa, vestido con su elegante traje negro, su sombrero, el periódico en el brazo derecho y su bastón de color negro elegante con la punta en forma de serpiente sostenida en la mano izquierda. Al acercarse depositaba un beso en la mejilla de su esposa y su pequeño se acercaba corriendo agitando sus bracitos eufórico mientras canturreaba

— Papá llegó, papá llegó— segundos después su padre lo alzaba en brazos y depositaba un beso en su frente y mejilla regordeta de su pequeña versión.

Sin embargo en esta ocasión, al terminar el tercer cucu, el señor no apareció pasaron 15 minutos y la señora arrugo su ceño, alzó la vista de nuevo e interrogo a la sirvienta con su mirada, mas esta solo encogió los hombros y se alejo para ingresar a la casa.

Pensativa y preocupada dejó su bordado, el niño ajeno a lo que sucedía y cansado de jugar con su globo se acercó al regazo de a su madre frotando sus ojitos aburrido y con sueño. Ella le sonrió con ternura y lo abrazó, el pequeño preguntó por su padre, mas su mama quién estaba dispuesta a decirle una respuesta fue interrumpida por su marido, el cual su pelo siempre peinado con una perfecta coleta, en esta ocasión estaba ligeramente revuelta y unos mechones sobresalían de la cola.

Con el ceño fruncido, el señor preocupado llevaba una carta en su mano en vez del habitual periódico. La señora se levantó con niño en brazos y se acercó hasta su marido importándole poco el sol. Su esposo sonrió a su pequeño hijo quién medio sonreía al ver a su padre aunque sus ojitos se cerraban.

El señor sin previo aviso abrazó a su pequeño quién con sus bracitos rodeó el cuello de su padre acomodándose para dormir mientras sentía el beso en su frente y murmuraba

—Llegaste papá—al instante durmió, sin percatarse que sus padres minutos después pelearían por la información que contenía dichosa carta.

.

.

.

Al otro lado del pueblo, un gran terreno se extendía con flores y arboles por doquier en medio había una casa que daba la impresión de caerse por el lado derecho, mas sorprendentemente llevaba ya 12 años sosteniéndose de la misma manera.

El sonido de Gritos y risas infantiles junto a regaños por parte de la madre se escuchaba todos los días y ese domingo en particular no era la excepción. En el inmenso patio 5 niños jugaban a las escondidas, facilitándose el esconderse por los inmensos arboles que les rodeaban.

La mayoría, por no decir todos, tenían una característica que los hacían únicos y este era que todos a excepción de la madre que el tono de su pelo era más oscuro habían heredado el cabello rojo fuego del padre.

No había nadie en el pueblo que no conociera a la familia así como también a la otra familia que era lo contrario a ellos pues eran rubios.

En esta familia pelirroja era conformada por 6 niños varones, los cuales el más grande tenía 14 años y el menor 5 además tenían una hija de 3 casi 4 años .

Entre ellos había particularidades, por ejemplo el mayor de nombre Bill, era inteligente, un excelente en matemáticas, su mayor sueño era ser parte del banco de la ciudad de Berlín. Mientras tanto velaba por la seguridad de sus hermanitos menores.

El segundo de nombre Charlie y con 12 años de edad, también era inteligente aunque el gustaba por coleccionar animales, que les parecía fascinantes y raros. Era un fanático del futbol soccer y junto a sus hermanos y vecinos él era el mejor. Su sueño era viajar por el mundo encontrando raras especies de animales.

El tercero en cambio era distinto a la familia en general. Mas era el orgullo de la madre, pues este era inteligente cierto, pero obedecía a su madre sin rezongar, cualidad que sus otros hermanos no tenían, especialmente el cuarto y el quinto. Su nombre era Percy y contaba con 9 años de edad. Gustaba de coleccionar noticias del periódico generado por la política y secretamente consideraba que lo que sucedía en este año era por un bien mayor. No le gustaba los deportes ni mucho menos juntarse con sus hermanos, en vez de eso leía los grandes libros de historia, ciencia y geografía. Su gran sueño era trabajar cerca del ministro.

El 4 y 5 eran gemelos, si, grandes, iguales y revoltosos gemelos. Fred y George gustaban de hacer travesuras especialmente al hermano Tercero, pues Percy se molestaba con facilidad, causándole gracia a los gemelos

Ambos también eran inteligentes, pero eran muy traviesos ya que casi nadie del pueblo sabía quienes eran los autores de las bromas que sucedían día a día en aquel lugar. Mas su madre siempre previsora, sabía que las desgracias ocurridas a sus vecinos eran obra de sus gemelos.

No había día en que la madre regañara a los gemelos y al final del día se tomaba una infusión para calamar sus nervios

Eran buenos jugando al futbol, los mejores delanteros del pueblo y también por los hermanos mayores considerados científicos locos, pues estos hacían cada experimento raro para crear bromas

El mayor sueño de los 2 era tener la mejor tienda de bromas del planeta, ser reconocidos y tener dinero suficiente para ayudara a sus padres para que ellos no vivieran preocupados a falta de dinero.

Y por último tenemos al sexto hijo varón, Ron tenía 5 años. El tenía un mal carácter herencia de su madre, pero adoraba también las bromas de sus hermanos gemelos, los apoyaba en todo lo que hacía pero al final terminaba siendo conejillo de indias para ellos.

Admiraba a sus hermanos mayores aunque el tercero, Percy, le sacaba de quicio por su sobreprotección, temía a las arañas y se asustaba con facilidad, peleaba demasiado con su hermanita a casusa de los juguetes, sin embargo ella siempre le ganaba la pelea y los juguetes, terminando regañado por su madre y la sonrisa burlesca de su hermana. De todos modos la adoraba, la quería demasiado como para ser un rufián con ella.

Era un glotón, amante de las comidas dulces, su favorito era el chocolate y los dulces de menta, siempre que podía ayudaba a su madre en la cocina

Su sueño era ser reconocido por el mundo, ser el mejor Chef del planeta tierra, ser el mejor en todo. Era inteligente pero un poco flojo, su madre lo regañaba ya que no gustaba de levantarse temprano. Amaba a su padre por sobre todas las cosas y su padre cada que podía sin que su esposa le viera después del trabajo le daba dulces.

El señor no tenia favoritismos a todos amaba por igual, pero Ron era el único que le daba el beso de buenas noches.

Y por último se encontraba la única hija mujer de la familia, Ginny la niña tenía 3 años y 10 meses a punto de cumplir 4, era la adoración de la familia y la mejor cuidada y protegida por sus hermanos mayores. Y digo es la mejor cuidada no por ser niña sino porque ella estuvo propensa a la muerte a los pocos meses de nacida, sufrió de neumonía pero de puro milagro la pequeña se salvó. Aun era inocente y no tenía sueños, pero eso sí, era muy parlanchina, gustaba de ser comelona y traviesa mas eso no importaba pues sus hermanos no la dejaba ni a sol ni sombra por temor a un accidente.

Ya conocidos a la familia Weasley, todos los sábados que era el día sin clases en el pueblo, los niños aprovechaban para jugar y sacar canas verdes a su madre pero ella a pesar de tantos disgustos era feliz con la familia que tenia excepto ese sábado.

El reloj con el pajarito marcaba las 3 de la tarde cuando emitió su típico cu-cu. Todos los sábados a esa hora, los niños jugaban en el patio y la señora Weasley que terminaba con la comida salía un rato para regar sus flores. Al tercer cucu se escuchaba el grito de su esposo, el típico ¡ya llegue!

Sus hijos al escuchar a su padre corrían a recibirlo quitándole el saco y el sombrero junto al maletín para dejarlo en el perchero mientras el señor Weasley disimuladamente les daba dulces a sus hijos y doble ración a Ron

Los niños complacidos salían al patio mientras su esposa entraba en la casa con una gran sonrisa acercándose a su marido dándole un beso de piquito

Media hora después, se sentaban en la gran mesa a degustar del delicioso platillo que la señora de la casa cocino

Pero ese sábado el tercer cu-cu terminó y el señor no apareció, los niños sin preocupación seguían jugando, Percy siempre estaba sentado en la puerta con un gran libro volteo su mirada al reloj que marcaba 3:10 pm para después dirigirla a la puerta que seguía cerrada

La señora en cambio arrugo su frente y un pinchazo en el pecho le indicó que algo andaba mal, aquel silencio dentro de la casa no estaba bien preocupada, entró para pasar su mirada al reloj que marcaba las 3:15 pm limpiándose las manos recién lavadas por el mandil, le dirigió una mirada a su hijo que igual que su madre preocupado dirigió su mirada a la puerta para segundos después encoger sus hombros y ver a su madre

10 minutos después el señor Weasley ingresaba a la casa con el ceño fruncido de preocupación y el semblante decaído. Aún no procesaba la información que le acababan de dar por su jefe, el señor Weasley que trabajaba en una editorial, era despedido para después irse a los lugares de reclutamiento por el decreto número 58 por el comandante supremo Adolf Hitler bajo el lema "el bien mayor"

No sabía que decirle a su esposa, ni mucho menos cómo reaccionarían sus hijos, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, se iría de aquel pueblo con su familia para no ir al reclutamiento. Al fin y al cabo nadie lo podía obligar… o eso creía.

Alzó la vista y vislumbró a su esposa con los brazos cruzados por el pecho, golpeando en el piso su pie izquierdo constantemente mientras lo fulminaba con una mirada

El señor Weasley le dedicó una triste sonrisa, la señora en cambio, su semblante pasó a uno preocupado, en ese instante los gemelos corearon.

— ¡Papá llego! — en el acto 6 niños eufóricos ingresaron a la casa y Percy bajo las escaleras apresuradamente. El señor sonrió alegre… a pesar de los problemas la alegría de sus hijos no lo cambiaba por nada

Esa noche padre y madre lloraron por la noticia que el señor comunico pero decididos decidieron escapar con sus hijos del pueblo al día siguiente sin que nadie se entere.

El Domingo amaneció con el cielo nublado y un viento frio que daba ganas de quedarse dormido en la cama calientita

.

.

.

Con la Familia Malfoy sucedía lo mismo. El señor Malfoy era conocido en la ciudad y pueblos aldeanos por ser el mejor maestro de la región, instruía a diversos niños y adolescentes en materias difíciles como historia, geografía y las temibles matemáticas

El era muy bueno en su profesión, era querido por sus alumnos y padres de estos, a la vez que era temido y odiado por sus formas de castigar teniendo su lema "la letra con sangre entra"

Más en esa ocasión el señor Malfoy con facciones aristocráticas y considerado guapo por las mujeres casaderas del pueblo, tenía en su bello rostro 2 grandísimas ojeras por no pegar ojo en toda la noche.

Antes de casarse y ser el mejor maestro de toda Alemania fue soldado, al ser hijo del Gran Comandante Abraxas Malfoy, la gente de alta alcurnia al igual que su padre consideraban a Lucius el mejor estratega que haya pisado Alemania

Mas a Lucius Malfoy nunca le agrado la militancia como una profesión, él quería estar al lado de sus hijos profesándole el amor que le hizo falta de pequeño. Es por eso que antes de que subiera de rango discutió con su padre para separarse de todo contenido militar. Al final Abraxas aceptó lo que su hijo pedía pero eso si, juró que tarde o temprano el regresaría para ocupar su puesto. Pasaron años Lucius se caso con la hija heredera de la antigua y renombrada familia Black de varios hijos, sobrinos, hermanas del mismo apellido y varias mujeres hermosas. Sin embargo su corazón latió por la hija mediana de Druella y August Black Narcissa Black que a los pocos meses paso a ser Narcissa Malfoy.

Lo que su padre juro un día, se cumplió. El sábado en la tarde ingresó el cartero que llevaba correspondencia especial para Lucius, al principio no supo como reaccionar al ver el escudo de los soldados alemanes al mando del comandante supremo al reverso del sobre, con manos temerosas y el corazón oprimido abrió la carta enterándose de la muerte de su padre, por decreto del general su hijo ocuparía su puesto importándole poco los años que Lucius estuvo fuera de servicio.

Esa misma tarde se lo comunico a su bella esposa, quien se enojó, peleó y lloró con amargura al saberse separada de su esposo por una infame carta. El martes en la noche un carro militar iría a recogerlo para ir a los aposentos del Comandante supremo Hitler siendo ese día la presentación ante él y el nuevo comienzo ante la guerra.

Ese domingo en particular seria el último a lado de su hijo y su esposa, así que lo aprovecharía al máximo y tendría los mejores recuerdos que lo alentarían a regresar pronto sano y salvo a casa.

.

.

.

Al otro lado del pueblo el señor Weasley junto a su esposa Molly amanecían tristes por todo lo que ocurría. Tenían que apurarse a guardar todo lo necesario para desaparecer del pueblo. Los hijos mayores se dieron cuenta que algo raro ocurría con sus padres y lo más extraño fue que ellos no fueron a la escuela como todos los domingos, sino, que fuera su propia madre que lo impidiera, siendo ella la que los regañaba por ir tarde a la institución escolar.

Los gemelos estaban felices y canturreaban "¡No voy a la escuela, no voy a la escuela y la cara de sapo tiene granos, y la cara de sapo tiene granos!" La cara de sapo era su maestra de Matemáticas.

Mientras tanto Ron a pesar de ser el pequeño de los hijos varones, escuchó a media noche la plática que sus padres entablaban en su habitación y es que el pequeño tuvo pesadillas donde se veía alejado de su familia para no verlos más, por eso, asustado, se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres para evitar dormir solo pero al final se detuvo y escuchó las palabras que en su comprensión de niño aún no entendía a la perfección.

Al ver a su padre supo que este se iría esa misma noche y que no lo vería por un buen tiempo, por eso con la inocencia de niño, todo ese día domingo no se separo de su padre por temor a verlo desaparecer diciéndole a cada instante "Te quiero papa"

El señor Weasley evitaba llorar al escuchar esas tiernas palabras de su hijo menor, palabras que recordaría hasta el final de su vida. En la tarde Molly agarró cajas de madera, junto a fundas de almohada para meter toda la ropa, dinero y objetos de valor para desaparecer del pueblo el lunes en la noche.

El reloj marcaba las 10 de la noche del domingo y 2 padres de distintas religiones y situación laboral, se despedían de sus hijos para ir a la guerra en el caso del Señor Malfoy ser parte y el señor Weasley ser recluido lejos de su familia.

_El relojito cu-cu sonaba__  
><em>_papá beso mi frente__  
><em>_me dijo buenas noches hijito__  
><em>_y me apago la luz._

Los 2 hombres a pesar de vivir a kilómetros sincronizados entraban en el cuarto de sus pequeños de cinco años, cuando el reloj cucu sonaba al 2 trino. Evitando llorar por lo que sucedía ya que el señor Weasley fue interceptado a las 9:30 de la noche por los soldados para ser recluido antes de irse en medio de llanto de los 3 hijos mayores y su esposa. Fue a despedirse de los menores primero con los gemelos quienes no se inmutaron por el beso de despedida de su padre, luego fue con su princesita quien dormía plácidamente para el final dirigirse a la habitación de su hijo Ron que al sentir el beso en su frente despertó en la oscuridad de su cuarto, con la mirada sorprendida de su padre y con sus ojos somnolientos le preguntó.

— ¿Papá ya te vas? ¡Quiero ir contigo!—el señor Weasley se sorprendió por lo que su hijo decía.

—No hijo, voy a dormir pequeño— Ron cruzó sus bracitos en su pecho por que notó que su padre mentía

— ¿Entonces por qué me besas en la frente? — el señor Weasley sorprendido por esa pregunta y evitando derramar lágrimas abrazó a su hijo.

— Te quiero mucho hijo, mucho… recuérdalo y no importa lo que sucede de ahora en adelante se fuerte, siempre mantén unidos a tus hermanos, no lo olvides.

—Pero papi, ¿por que dices eso? Mañana vamos a estar juntos ¿verdad?

—Si hijo, siempre vamos a estar juntos… ahora a dormir—el señor Weasley deposito un beso más en la mejilla de su hijo arropándolo para que duerma y antes de salir dijo —Buenas noches hijito.

Ron se mantuvo despierto durante 2 horas, no podía dormir y cuando su reloj marcó las 12 le pidió a cucu que prendiera la luz, pues la oscuridad le dio miedo y más si ahora su padre ya no estaría con ellos.

.

.

,

En la gran mansión Malfoy, el señor Lucius se sorprendió al ver el coche militar estacionarse en su casa. El mayor Mcnair le dijo que los planes se habían adelantado siendo ese lunes presentado ante el comandante supremo.

Narcissa se despertó también viendo como su esposo tenía un bolso de ropa en su hombro, vestido con traje militar. Lucius quería irse sin despedirse para evitar el dolor de verse separado de su familia, pero al ver a su esposa despierta solo le sonrió, se acerco a la cama y la beso de manera apasionada en medio de lagrimas de su mujer.

_Oye cu-cu papá se fue__  
><em>_prende la luz__  
><em>_que tengo miedo._

Después se dirigió al cuarto de su pequeño mientras el reloj cucu que estaba en la habitación sonaba dando su segundo cucu

El pequeño despertó sobresaltado al sentir un beso en su mejilla izquierda al ver a su padre sonrió, pero su padre había encendido la lámpara, le dijo unas palabras que recordaría toda su vida e irónicamente eran las mismas que el señor Weasley le dijo a su hijo.

—Te quiero mucho hijo, mucho y no importa lo que suceda de ahora en adelante, tu mi pequeño hombrecito serás el cuidara de tu madre y tu hermanita o hermanito ¿entendiste? se fuerte. Te amo

Después de eso depositó un beso en la frente y salió apagando la lámpara para dejar dormir a su hijo mientras decía—Buenas noches hijito.

Draco no durmió por 2 horas temiendo a la oscuridad pues al irse su padre su habitación quedo fría como si dijera que nunca más vería a su padre no después de mucho tiempo. El cucu marcaba las 12 cuando el pequeño en silencio le pedía al pajarito que encendiera la luz ya que tenía miedo

_Oye cu-cu papá se fue__  
><em>_prende la luz__  
><em>_y apaga el tiempo.__  
><em>

Todas las noches a partir de ese lunes tanto Ron como Draco temían a la oscuridad y le rogaban a su reloj cucu que prendiera la luz. Poco a poco el pueblo se vio invadido por la guerra ya nadie dormía tranquilo y las mañanas siempre amanecían con gente muerta o casa destruidas y en el peor de los casos con familias judías siendo recluidos teniendo en una parte una estrella de 5 picos – la estrella de David

Ron y Draco no se conocían ni se conocieron pero ambos tenían algo en común la guerra alejo a sus padres, les alejó de sus amigos y con la esperanza en sus rostros, juraron encontrar a sus papás para estar juntos por siempre.

_Esta canción de amor__  
><em>_va para mi papá__  
><em>_se escapó al viento__  
><em>_nos dejó solitos._

La señora Malfoy y la señora Weasley tampoco se conocieron pero al igual que sus hijos tenían algo en común, la guerra les alejó de sus esposos y desde que se fueron habían llegado penurias en ambas familias y las mujeres lo único que pedían y rogaban era que ellos regresaran. Sin embargo para la señora Weasley lo peor vino 2 meses después cuando soldados alemanes ingresaron en su casa para sacarlos por la fuerza llevándolos en el campo de concentración Auchviz, la separaron de sus hijos mayores mientras los pequeños quedaban al cuidado de ella, desde ese día no los volvió a ver. Odiaba a Adolf Hitler, el hombre que los clasificaba como si ellos fueran cerdos al matadero, solo porque en sus venas corrían sangre de los hijos de Israel, sangre Judía.

_Esta canción de amor__  
><em>_va para mi mamá__  
><em>_que aguanto todito__  
><em>_le dolió hasta el hueso._

En cambio con la Señora Malfoy todo cambio, salud decayó y como consecuencia aborto a su hija. Desde eso lloraba todas las noches en silencio, mientras su pequeño hijo veía a su madre sufrir sola. Narcissa Malfoy se olvidó de su pequeño hijo ya no le cuidaba ni le hacía mimos y el niño solo rogaba que su padre regresara. La casa igual reflejaba lo que sus dueños vivían pues esta quedo descuidada. Los sirvientes poco a poco se fueron a falta de dinero y el apellido Malfoy desapareció entre la gente aristocrática siendo solo un recuerdo de lo que un día fue.

La señora Weasley vivía en ese lugar donde los soldados se aprovechaban de los judíos, obligándolos a trabajar en grandes fábricas, dándoles de comer comida casi rancia y fría, soportando el frio clima del lugar con ese horrible uniforme. Si algún judío no hacía las cosas bien para los alemanes, los soldados les golpeaban con fustas o látigos hasta dejarlos medio muertos pero los soldados no contentos se burlaban, los insultaban, les trataban peor que un perro sarniento. Más aparte los jalaban sacándolos de las fábricas y llevarlos al lugar que denominaron "el infierno" donde nadie salía de allí.

_Es por eso que mamá__  
><em>_lloraba en silencio__  
><em>_lloraba en las noches__  
><em>_y como aguanto por las mañanas._

La señora Weasley estaba horrorizada por lo que los alemanes hacían y todas las noches lloraba por sus hijos, por su marido, y por todos aquellos que como ella estaban privados de su libertad. Anhelaba salir de aquel terrible lugar, soñaba con que la guerra terminara y viviera feliz con su familia sin embargo despertaba dándose cuenta que los sueños no se cumplían.

_Oye cu-cu papá se fue__  
><em>_prende la luz__  
><em>_que tengo miedo.__  
><em>_Oye cu-cu papá se fue__  
><em>_prende la luz__  
><em>_y apaga el tiempo.__  
><em>

Mientras Ron, Ginny y los Gemelos eran llevados en casas a trabajar como sirvientes. En una de ellas conoció al teniente Malfoy que fue el único que no lo trato mal ni le golpeo o burlo por su origen, lo que Ron no sabía era que el teniente Malfoy lo veía con añoranza pues el niño de 5 años le recordaba a su hijo y esposa.

_Esta canción de amor__  
><em>_va pa' mis hermanos__  
><em>_que crecimos juntos__  
><em>_lo extrañamos años._

Ron veía a sus alegres hermanos desaparecer y a los gemelos simplemente quedar tristes mientras la pequeña lloraba por su hermano Bill. Extrañaba a su papa. Quería que el regresara a rescatarlos de aquel terrible lugar, donde su madre lloraba y era maltratada por los soldados, donde sus hermanos mayores no los volvió a ver y donde ellos 4 (los gemelos, Ginny y él) eran obligados a trabajar, hasta los gemelos añoraban a la escuela

—Papa—susurraba todas las noches en el catre donde dormía —Regresa— para luego derramar lagrimas y en las mañanas cumplir su promesa de su padre —"SE FUERTE, pase lo que pase hijo"

_Este grito de amor__  
><em>_se lo doy al cielo__  
><em>_le pregunto tanto__  
><em>_tanto, tanto no contesta nada__  
><em>

Draco fue recluido junto a su madre a esos campos de concentración, pues los consideraban judíos por más que la señora Malfoy decía ser esposa del teniente Malfoy pero los soldados tenían órdenes del Comandante Hitller, todos sin excepción de aquel pueblo fueran recluidos a Auchviz

Draco no sabía que pasaba, pero tuvo que usar una pijama todo el día y en vez de nombres le decían por un numero. Era golpeado por no hacer las cosas bien y era llevado lejos de su madre todos los días.

Draco y Ron le preguntaban al cielo porque sucedía eso, porque era separados de su familia, porque sus padres se fueron y porque aquel lugar era el único para vivir, mas el cielo nunca les contesto sus plegarias

_Oye cu-cu papá se fue__  
><em>_prende la luz__  
><em>_que tengo miedo.__._

Habían pasado 6 meses desde que sus padres se fueron, 6 meses en que los 2 niños eran fuertes y extrañaban a sus padres pero ellos ya no soportaban la situación y es por eso que un domingo siguiendo la rutina los 2 niños que no se conocían ni se conocieron decidieron escapar de todo eso.

En la noche el Teniente Malfoy, mejor conocido por el "Mortifago" visitaría esa localidad de judíos ningún soldado sabía como era su rostro pues siempre portaban una máscara plateada, si el teniente hubiese mostrado su rostro los soldados se hubiesen dado cuenta que su hijo estaba allí siendo maltratado.

Lucius Malfoy, ya no soportaba esta situación, quería regresar con los suyos pero no podía hasta que la guerra terminara, ya llevaba recorriendo varios campos de concentración llenos de gente judía y ese día recorrería el último que le faltaba y por que no, él lo único que quería era ver al niño pelirrojo que le recordaba a su hijo.

Los extrañaba y por más que mandaba cartas, estas no regresaban. Esa noche iba a ser la última pues iría a ver a su esposa en el pueblo para también conocer a su hijo o hija recién nacido y a su primogénito.

Sin embargo, esa noche el vería a su hijo de nuevo pero en otras circunstancias. Los niños escaparon de sus cuartos y se fueron por el sur, sincronizados al mismo tiempo donde ambos sin saberlo habían cavado un hueco en el cual cabían perfectamente

_Oye cu-cu papá se fue__  
><em>_prende la luz__  
><em>_y apaga el tiempo._

Mas todo salió mal pues la huida fue vista por 2 soldados entre ellos Lucius Malfoy quienes vieron a los niños correr.

El teniente no pudo evitar lo que sucedió segundos después, sin dar la orden de abrir fuego ante los que se escaparon, sus soldados cargaron su cañón (pistola) y dispararon en dirección de los pequeños mientras que Narcissa y Molly despertaban sobresaltadas buscando a sus hijos para luego darse cuenta que ellos no estaban y como toda madre cuando un presentimiento malo les recorre salieron en busca de sus hijos para luego escuchar las 2 denotaciones y ver como 2 cuerpecitos caer al piso al instante un ensordecedor ¡NOOO! por parte de ambas se escuchó

Los niños con lágrimas en los ojos escucharon al mismo tiempo el reloj cucu que sonaba y le rogaron que prendieran la luz y una luz ensordecedora los ilumino llevándolos al cielo donde Ron se encontró con su padre y Draco con el suyo.

_Oye cu-cu papá se fue__  
><em>_prende la luz__  
><em>_como lo extraño._

"El mortífago" al acercarse a los niños reconocio al suyo y abrazándolo entre lágrimas al verlo muerto se disparo muriendo en el acto sin que nadie lo impidiera.

Molly y Narcisa se desmayaron al ver a sus hijos muertos y a lo lejos un Reloj cu cu sonaba dando las 12:05 pm de la madrugada del domingo.

_Oye cu-cu papá se fue__  
><em>_prende la luz..._

Fin

.

* * *

><p>En una casa enorme y un poco chueca un muchacho de 17 años despertaba sobresaltado, respiraba agitado, asustado volteo en diferentes lados percatándose gracias a los tímidos rayos de la luna que se encontraba en una habitación con poster de muchachos sobre una escoba moviéndose.<p>

Sintió algo cálido caer en su mejilla izquierda, sorprendido se llevo una mano a su rostro notando que estaba llorando. Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— el chico volteó a ver a un muchacho de su misma edad con pijama restregándose el rostro a causa del sueño.

—Ehh…si…estoy bien, creo que fue una… pesadilla—el otro muchacho sonríe levemente.

— ¿que fue esta vez?… ¿grandes arañas, dragones… o tu madre?—el muchacho se sorprende al escuchar a su madre y recordando su pesadilla se levanta sobresaltado, descalzo sale de su habitación mientras su amigo mira extrañado donde se fue el otro chico. Luego sin darle importancia se acuesta de nuevo percatándose en la mesilla de noche que son las 12:05 del domingo. El muchacho suspira, queda menos tiempo para que el caos empiece y él era la esperanza al mundo que lo vio nacer pronto la guerra comenzaría.

_Oye cu-cu papá se fue__  
><em>_prende la luz__  
><em>_y apaga el tiempo._

A kilómetros de aquella casa, en una mansión lúgubre, otro muchacho despertaba asustado por la pesadilla que le llevo a proferir un grito de terror.

— ¡No!—la puerta de su habitación se abre, permitiendo el paso de una muchacha de cabellos negros.

—Ey…Malfoy despierta— la muchacha estaba asustada pues veía como el joven lloraba y daba vueltas en la cama sin despertar, desesperada agita un palito que tenía en su mano, saliendo un chorro de agua que dio directamente en el rostro del joven.

—¿Qué?...—El joven de 17 años despierta al fin, sintiendo parte de su playera mojada, desorientado visualiza a la muchacha al pie de su cama que muestra un semblante asustado y molesto.

— ¿Qué rayos sucede contigo?—pregunta el joven furioso con la chica al ver la varita de madera en su mano

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Contraataca la muchacha furiosa— Te vine a despertar por estar gritando como niña ¿y así me lo agradeces? Tu madre de seguro ha de estar preocupada.—la muchacha sorprendida ve como el joven sale corriendo de su habitación dejándola sola, resoplando molesta murmura—idiota, ni siquiera me agradeció, estúpido—bosteza levemente y visualiza en la mesita de noche el reloj mostrando la hora 12:05 de la madrugada del domingo.

_Oye cu-cu papá se fue__  
><em>_prende la luz__  
><em>_como lo extraño._

Ambos chicos recorren sus respectivas casas asustados, respirando agitados de tanto correr y subir escaleras, hasta que llegan en la habitación de sus padres, rápidamente y sin medir consecuencias abren la puerta visualizando a sus padres, en el caso del primer chico dormidos, el muchacho respira aliviado y cierra la puerta para dirigirse a su habitación, donde ya acostado murmura "solo es una pesadilla, eso nunca sucedió" acto seguido, cansado, duerme esperando otro día más. Mientras en el otro, sus padres estaban despiertos, pero era su papa el que vestía de negro y una máscara plateada en su mano izquierda mientras que en la derecha estaba su habitual bastón. Su madre lloraba en silencio y ambos padres sorprendidos ven a su único hijo parado en la puerta asustado.

— ¿Qué sucede?—pregunta su madre.

— ¿Donde vas?—el joven no contesta la pregunta de su madre pues solo visualiza a su padre que al escuchar esa pregunta mira despectivamente a su hijo

—Ya es hora, alístate tú vas conmigo—el muchacho escucha el sollozo de su madre y al fin le dirige una mirada

— ¿Dónde?—pregunta

—La guerra apenas comienza

_Oye cu-cu papá se fue__  
><em>_prende la luz..._

**¿Fin?**

* * *

><p>*Raza Aria: asi llamaban los alemanes a los judíos nacidos en alemania<p> 


End file.
